


Good Grief

by Enigma_IM



Category: Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Exophilia, F/M, Fluff, Minor Blood Mention, Teratophilia, humans are good this time, meet cute on a slave ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_IM/pseuds/Enigma_IM
Summary: Humans may not be the strongest, smartest, or even the most helpful species in the galaxy, but they are weirdly good at making friends with anyone or anything
Relationships: F!alien x M!Human
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Good Grief

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been told that when you don’t feel like writing that you just gotta start writing whatever pops into your head. this wasn’t supposed to be a story but it was dorky and cute so here we are... I have like 5 WIPs that I need to finish.

The little human bucks and wriggles in their hold, kicking their feet in last-second attempts at freedom. The two large amphibians just chuckle at the smaller being's struggle. They drag him down the dark hall towards a room littered with cages of varying sizes. Though the smell is the most noteworthy thing of the room, it just barely tops the crouched over beast circling inside the largest cage. The frog-like aliens drag the man over to the snarling creature.

"We brought you a gift, Eomen," one of the aliens says, laughing as they unlock the door. As the gate swings open the previously hunched over beast lunges, falling short as their collar chokes them back. The human looks to the beast in terror, worming in the solo hold of the alien. They try their damndest to escape, to forgo being locked away with this angry animal.

The two easily toss the man into the cage, locking it behind him without a seconds delay. Instantly the man crawls to the farthest corner, out of reach of the creature. The two aliens hardly pay them any mind as they exit the room. Nothing is said, no parting taunts or sniveling pleas.

Across the cage, the big furry beast huddles against the bars, chuffing as it catches eyes with the human. Taking the calm before the storm the human admires the beast. Its flat face gives it an almost intelligent look like it's of a thinking species instead of some sort of animal. Though it's sharp curled nails and thick pointed teeth give the human second thoughts.

With the tension fading the human straightens from his corner, timidly crawling towards the beast. With just an inch closer the creature snarls, lunging a bit to stop his approach.

"Hey," he raises his hands," it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." the creature chuffs again, flicking an ear with unease. He tries again, taking another timid inch towards them. The beast snarls but stays put, he takes it as a good sign. Scooting closer he stops midway towards them, sitting with his legs crossed.

"See, not that bad," he jokes," we can be pleasant to each other, can't we?"

The beast shrugs.

The man smiles to himself," can you understand me? Not to presume anything, so forgive my ignorance, but are you sentient? Intelligent life?"

The beast rolls it's eyes, snorting before nodding.

"Oh," he says excitedly," can you speak?"

The beast shrugs, looking off to the side forlorn. Before he can ask, the beast lifts its neck and displays the collar. At his distance, he can make out some lights and knobs. The collar is more than a typical shackle.

"oh, they won't let you speak," he sighs," can I have a look at it? I'm kind of handy with this kind of stuff."

The beast snaps their head towards the man, eyeing him cautiously. With no definite answer, the man begins to crawl over, slowing when he is within arm's length of the creature. Timidly he reaches up towards them, both of them jumping when he touches their fur. He grabs at the collar, scooting closer to get a better look.

The collar has two knobs and a single button. Towards the chain on the back is a hole, presumable where a key would go. It's simplistic compared to most tech used these days, really cheap as well.

"I have an idea but I need you to remain calm," he looks to the beast, pleading with his eyes for full cooperation. The beast nods, their ears flicking with hidden nerves. He can feel their heart racing against his finger curled around the collar. Without much thought he reaches up and pets around their ear, scratching them like one would a pet. They both stiffened at the action, him pulling back while the beast's lip curls in a sneer.

"Sorry," he mumbles," just…never mind."

The man fiddles with the collar, trying to find a weak point that can be broken. The most obvious area is the clasp near the keyhole. It looks corroded from years of use, the sweat from previous creatures leaking into the crease. He looks around the room for something to wedge into the crease, finding a shard of metal just outside the cage. He crawls over and reaches out between the bars, his fingers just grazing the piece.

"Damn it," he grunts as he tries again. With a sigh of defeat, he plops on his rear, thinking. He looks over to the creature, admiring their long arms. "Hey, you think you can reach that metal shard," he asks, pointing towards it. The beast chuffs before walking over and easily reaching out between the bars and grabbing the metal. The man grins in triumph as the piece is dropped into his hands.

"Alright, this should do the trick," he gently guides them away and looks back to the collar. Without warning, he jams the piece in and begins prying the two ends apart. His first attempt just pops the metal out with little effort. Digging the end farther in, he tries again. Finally, holding the collar still, he pushes with all his might. With a snap the tool snaps up, cutting his hand as the collar falls off the beast's neck.

The man doesn't notice at first that he succeeded, more worried about the blood running down his fingers. He hisses to himself as he looks at the deep gash. It isn't till he is knocked onto his back and pressed against a warm body that he takes notice of anything else.

"Thank you," a soft voice croaks out. The man gains a perspective of his surroundings, feeling arms wrapped around his back and a face nuzzling against his neck. He awkwardly reaches around and pats them on the back, hearing the high tones of their voice. 

"No problem, miss" he laughs," just helping a jail buddy out."

She squeezes him just a bit tighter, purring while she leans back to sit with him in her lap. They parted slightly, looking at each other in a different light. The creature the man thought was an animal has finally spoken, revealing her true level of sentients. The creature looks to the man with interest, pleased with the little human.

She takes note of the man's hand, seeing him cradle it slightly to his chest. The stench of blood fills her nose. She snatches the hand, tugging it towards her mouth to clean. The man tugs, trying to free himself before she can lick him.

"Uh, you don't have to," he says worriedly. A bit of fear lingers in the back of his mind that she is going to eat him.

"You are injured," she states simply," I help."

She licks at his palm, trailing up towards his fingers. Sucking a digit into her mouth she swirls her tongue over him. He watches her conflicted, not really knowing what to do at the moment. She takes her time on each finger before focusing on the scratch that extends over his highest knuckles. Her tongue stings his wound, the bumpy texture aggravating it.

"I think I'm clean now," he says with a hilt in his voice. He doesn't want to reveal his enjoyment of having his fingers sucked, it being rather awkward to enjoy it to begin with.

The creature eyes him, watching his conflicted expression as she lazily lathers his fingers in her spit.

"Do I make you uncomfortable, human," she asks, her voice still rather gravely and unused.

"uh, not exactly," he answers. She gives a small smile before reaching out and tugging him back into a hug. The air knocks out of him as their chest collide but he can't bring himself to care as he hugs her back. He lazily cards his fingers through her fur, scratching softly at her back as he takes in her warmth. A tail flicks slowly behind her, catching his eye. He wants to coo at the sight but keep silent.

They sit there for a while, taking comfort from the other in companionable silence. He nearly falls asleep when she tilts to the side, laying with him as she curls around him.

"Human," she whispers.

"Yea," he mumbles, nearly on the cusp of sleep once again.

"I like your kindness," she says casually," I wish to keep you."

He snorts," keep me, like a pet?"

"more like a mate but if you wish to be my pet then I will not argue," she teases. He scoffs, tugging on some of her furs playfully. Her tail flicks around once more, her chuckle warms him a bit.

"Let's get to know each other a bit more than this and see where it goes," he suggested," I generally don't get into relationships with every person I help out."

The two are woken sometime later to talking. The two guards watch the two with humor and disbelief. They have heard rumors of human ingenuity in bonding with anything but they couldn't truly believe it. Humans aren't as strong as most of the species in the wide universe. Not the smartest, fastest, advanced, or even the tallest, but they are one of the most friendly. They can charm their way out of any situation or endear themselves to anyone. Case proved here with the human and the Eomen. A creature known for its distrust and violence, damn near savage. She didn't even bother to lay a scratch on him.

"Humans," one of them scoffs," can pet anything, even a beast like her."

"Maybe she isn't as bad as we thought, you think the merchant lied about her," the other asks. The first one shrugs. In a fit of distrust, the second alien walks up to the cage prepared to grab the human and serve them up to another more bloodthirsty slave on their ship. As they near the door the creature begins to growl, startling the human as she does. The alien opens the door and heads inside, not believing in the potential danger. He stomps over to the human, prepared to grab him when a clawed hand stops him.

Screams echo around the ship as a rampage takes place starting at the storage bay.

The ship is liberated hours later. Every last worker is slaughtered in the Eomen's fit of rage. The warnings of the merchant ring true as she decimates the crew. No mercy is given as the years of being locked up and silenced has fueled her ire. As she runs through the ship with ease the human hangs back to help the other slaves. Quickly endearing himself to them all as most swear a debt to his kindness.

Everyone meets up towards navigation to get a bearing on their current situation. Most didn't believe they were truly free, unshackled because of the murder of their owners. It's a joyous moment for all as the new crew begins discussing their plans to get back home. They all end up looking to the human for words of guidance in these confusing times.

"I know you are all eager to get back to your homes and loved ones. I believe the best path is to attempt contact and try to devise a way to meet up with them. Keep the ship as a neutral ground because waystations are bound to have us locked up once more," the human shouts to the large crowd.

With the crew in agreement, everyone is busy trying to use communications to reach loved ones. The human is nearly exhausted with the countless hours of work trying to keep everyone patient and calm while the minimal devices are being used. An amicable conversation takes place with most aliens trying to give praise to the human and Eomen who freed them. Promises of favor and gifts come in so frequently that the human loses track of who said what. A few erotic workers suggest different forms of gratitude, stroking at the man's arm with sultry smiles.

"Enough," the Eomen growls, snatching the human out of the crowd of aliens," rest now, talk later."

"Alright then, it is rather late and I'm well past the point of exhaustion. It was lovely meeting everyone," he waves goodbye as he is taken out of the room. The Eomen holds him over her shoulder, stomping out into the halls with a snort of irritation.

They walk over to the captain's corridors, claiming it before another can. She locks the door behind her and sets the human down gently.

"If you wanted my attention you could have just asked," he teases as he turns to the room. The large area is mostly taken up by a bed and couch. Off to the side is a bathroom blocked by a closed double door.

"I do not need to ask to spend time with my mate," she growls.

"I suppose not," he answers absently as he admires the large bed. He glides his hand over the sheets, in awe at the softness.  
With a smile he jumps on the blankets, flopping on his back with a single bounce. He groans as his back finally gets a break, popping as he sinks further into bliss.

"Oh, yes," he moans," way better than a cage floor."

The Eomen flops down next to him, moaning as well. "That it is," she smiles. She turns on her side, grabbing her mate to pull against her. Her limbs curl around him, embracing him close to her chest with a contented sigh. The human nuzzles into her, enjoying her soft fur.

"you're warm," he mumbles," I may fall asleep any second."

"Good," she chuffs," rest now, we have work tomorrow."

He grunts in agreement, already dozing off. She licks his neck before rubbing her cheek against him, purring all the while. The soft rolling noise eases him to sleep.


End file.
